


Thirsty

by shineestark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, Messy, Morning After, Rimming, blowjob, self indulgent smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shineestark/pseuds/shineestark
Summary: Mornings are the perfect time to take another sip.





	Thirsty

**Author's Note:**

> this smut is dedicated to erin who has been one of the greatest and softest friends I have ever had uwu

“Fuck,” Tony tightens his grip on Stephen’s hair and he has to use his last bit of self restraint to hold back from thrusting too hard against the wet mouth on his dick. “Fuck, your tongue.”

They haven’t been awake for a long time. Neither got much sleep the past night; they arrived late and when they finally made it to the bed, Stephen gave it to Tony nice and slow until he was dry and they fell asleep together. Tony barely got a couple of hours of sleep before Stephen woke him up, kissing his neck and telling him something about how he should go back to the sanctum.

Tony got up with Stephen, watched him put some underwear on while forgoing his own and followed him into the bathroom, where they were just brushing their teeth when it happened.

Stephen wouldn’t stop staring at Tony through the mirror and Tony was well aware he was being checked out. He was just putting his toothbrush down when Stephen stepped closer and kissed him once, his breath minty and fresh, then twice and they went right back to bed and Tony wasted no time in getting Stephen out of his underwear again.

And now it’s probably only been some minutes since Stephen settled between Tony’s thighs to suck him off like he was born for it, but Tony feels like it has been an eternity.

Stephen is humming and swallowing him down like it was nothing and damn if it’s not the hottest thing Tony has ever seen in his life; he’ll never forget the sight of those pretty pink lips tight and slick with spit around his cock.

“God look at you,” Tony can see his hand shaking as he brushes Stephen’s hair back, licking the sweat on his upper lip when gorgeous green eyes meet his. “You’re a mess.”

Stephen pulls back, holding Tony’s cock upright and pressing a small kiss to the swollen head. “You’re one to talk.”

And there’s that little grin on his face that makes Tony want to punch him, but then Stephen parts his lips again and that hot tongue is rolling all around the sensitive tip of his dick and Tony can’t help but shudder.

“Shit, holy shit,” Tony watches Stephen make out with his cock with open mouthed kisses, and it’s messy and dirty and wet just how Tony likes it and it’s turning him on so much he thinks he might die. Stephen pulls away just a bit, those gorgeous cupid lips puckering before he spits on Tony’s dick and Tony fists the sheets under him so hard his knuckles turn white. “You’ll be the death of me.”

“Dying from getting head from me?” Stephen’s voice is hoarse from the strain on his throat, but that grin is still on his face and Tony knows the kinky bastard loves doing this as much as Tony. “I suppose that’s one way to go, sweetheart.”

Placing his mouth back on the head, Stephen presses wet kisses down to the base and Tony can see his lips shining from spit and pre cum and he wants to kiss it all off.

“God, I love your cock, you’re so thick,” Stephen swallows him down once more, holding himself down for a few seconds before pulling off, wrapping his arms around Tony’s hips and bringing him closer, and Tony can feel his dick twitching hard at being handled like that. “You’re so hard for me.”

And then Stephen is dragging that dirty mouth down his cock until he can suck on each of Tony’s balls and Tony has to close his eyes and take a deep shaky breath because it’s almost too much. He reaches down and grips himself, holding his dick tightly by the base so he won’t ruin everything by cumming before Stephen is deep inside of him.

“Who knew you had such a dirty mouth, doctor,” Tony counts to ten before opening his eyes again, looking down just in time to see Stephen lift his hips a bit and lick a stripe from the tender skin under his balls right to his hole. And he hisses, because he’s still a little sore from before and it feels fucking good. “Oh shit, yeah right there.”

“You’re still wet from last night,” Stephen comments, slipping his thump in and groaning loud enough for Tony to hear and Tony is panting because his man is too hot and it’s getting him so hard it hurts. “Still soft and open too, all ready for me.”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Tony squeezes his own dick to stop his orgasm because Stephen is eating his ass out like it’s his goddamn last meal, the fine hair of his goatee burning the tender skin of Tony’s asscheeks and Tony is about to drool because the fact that Stephen is swallowing up his own cum from last night makes it all almost too much for him to handle. “That’s so good, holy fuck.”

There’s two slick fingers pressing into him and Tony has no idea where Stephen got lube from, but he can’t bring himself to care when Stephen is stretching him open even more while still licking around his full hole. Tony wants to record the wet sound of those wonderful long fingers moving inside of him, the mix of lube, spit and cum making them squelch loudly every time they press into him.

And then Stephen pulls back and makes a show of licking his lips before taking both of Tony’s legs and pulling them over his shoulders, kissing the inside of an ankle as he leans down, folding Tony in half.

“You’re so beautiful,” Stephen has one hand on Tony’s thigh and the other on his own dick, brushing the wet tip over Tony’s hole. “Can I put it in?”

“Yes, fuck, yes,” And Tony wraps his arms around Stephen’s neck and pulls him closer just as Stephen sinks deep into him, the angle making it easier for that gorgeous dick to meet his prostate. “God yes, fuck me like you mean it.”

Tony leans up with a moan to kiss Stephen, all tongue and teeth and messy and Stephen bites Tony’s bottom lip and sucks on it. And then Stephen is pulling back until just the tip is in before thrusting back in so slowly Tony can feel every ridge of his cock.

“I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this who knows


End file.
